


Star Wars Episode VIII: Rise of a New Order

by mehs



Series: Star Wars Sequel Rewrites [1]
Category: Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Found Family, Gen, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:14:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23626723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mehs/pseuds/mehs
Summary: Once upon a time in a galaxy far, far, far away, a beast is done licking its wounds and it wants to reclaim its throne and trample the peace that was so hard fought for.
Relationships: Leia Organa/Han Solo, Mara Jade/Luke Skywalker
Series: Star Wars Sequel Rewrites [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1700719
Kudos: 4





	Star Wars Episode VIII: Rise of a New Order

**STAR WARS: EPISODE VIII**

**_Rise of A New Order_ **

> _ Once upon a time, in a galaxy far, far, away …  _
> 
> _ Peace is fragile. The New Republic has been established to restore peace to the galaxy.  _ **_Chief of State Leia Organa_ ** _ has been elected to lead the fledgling  _ **_New Republic_ ** _ , and to gather former  _ **_Rebellion allies_ ** _ to form a cohesive government.  _
> 
> _ The New Republic, while blooming, is under threat of being tread on by the  _ **_New Imperial Order_ ** _. Led by  _ **_Supreme Commander Snoke_ ** _ , the New Imperial order has rallied former warlords, Imperial admirals and even the cult of Palpatine to raise an army to capture what was lost.  _
> 
> _ In an attempt to start negotiations, Leia Organa has sent her best General to make contact with  _ **_General Hux_ ** _ to avoid another galactic war.  _ _ Meanwhile,  _ **_Jedi Master Luke Skywalker,_ ** _ has begun his search into the ominous feeling he has felt spreading through the galaxy …  _

#  ACT I 

#  CHAPTER I

_ Meet the New Order  _

##  _ The Desert Planet Jakku  _

FN-2187 has always understood what his purpose is. Genetically created with the other stormtroopers in his platoon to carry out the ideals of the New Order: bring order from chaos, strength in might, rule through fear. From when he was incepted, bred and entered training, this moment has been drilled into his head as one to await with anticipation. 

As the others in his platoon stand in their rank, and file, and their leader Phasma with her chrome armor stands at the ready for drop, he cannot help but question if his purpose has been leading up to this moment. Their orders are to drop, eradicate the threat and apprehend the target. The others talk about the things that they encounter on missions, how they don’t put up a fight or how they surrender but their execution is to bring order to the galaxy. 

FN-2187 was not created to have a conscience, but perhaps in this moment he wonders if he has a defect. The ship rattles as they make touchdown: 

“Eyes up. You have your orders. Leave no survivors.” Phasma says in clipped sentences. She will not repeat herself. 

The door opens to a group of farmers holding their tools as weapons, As far as FN-2187 can see, there is nothing dangerous about them. They are old men and women clutching their shovels and pitchforks, lights are nothing more than open flame torches and whatever young there are, are being clutched to their parent’s chest. 

It must be a defect for him to feel like this is wrong. He cannot be a part of this, he cannot - he - 

FN-2187 is hyperventilating in his helmet. His helmet is suddenly scorching, his throat tight and his chest isn’t getting enough air. The rest of the platoon has their guns trained on these … these people who have done nothing to the New Order (-there is no such thing as innocent). 

“Lord Kylo Ren, sir.” Phasma says, adding to the pressure on his chest. Kylo Ren is Supreme Leader Snoke’s hand, his voice and eyes when the Supreme Leader cannot be there. If Kylo Ren is here then that means - 

“Luke Skywalker, where is he?” Kylo demands from the farmers. They say nothing but whimpers and a hooded figure stands before him, breaking through the crowd. Kylo does not wait, activating a red saber that wavers as it burns hot, flickering like the flames surrounding them. Across from him, a bright green one activates and fills the backdrop of orange and red. 

“Open fire.” Phasma orders. 

If he were to be taken back to reconditioning (otherwise known as disposal), they would say that he has had a panic attack. The screams of the innocent as they open fire, at some point there is the sound of the saber filling the air as it deflects blasts as Kylo throws himself at the hooded figure. The world is spinning, he is still barely holding onto his blaster rifle and there is a farmer rushing him. 

He regrets pulling the trigger, the sound and the filtered smell of burning flesh as a hand grabs at his face. The smear of red is enough to make him a traitor - he understands this - as he retreats back to transport with only his shame. 

A failure. He is outside the standards for operating procedures: was he there to die by the man with the green saber or by Phasma’s wrath? 

Was it worth it? Is one man worth it? 

##  _ Imperial Star Destroyer, The Crux of Reason _

The fact that Armitage Hux is staring at a visual of the infamous Millennium Falcon on the surface of Jakku is infuriating. One, it means that the New Republic is spying on them and is getting very close. They will have to increase the security in this quadrant to counteract any intelligence gathering, which means that he will have to report to Supreme Commander Snoke that one of his admirals has failed them. This pleasing knowledge that General Hux is closer to being an admiral is tainted by the bitterness that Kylo Ren is correct. The mysticism that surrounds his leader and Kylo Ren immensely displeases him. It is something that he, in his machiavellian ways, cannot seem to comprehend nor penetrate as he wishes to ascend from his current position. Though not an Imperial loyalist like his family, the idea of no longer having any power is displeasing to the young general, and therefore the idea of poverty and lack of influence is enough for him to strive to be the epitome of what the New Order seeks: order, control, wealth, and influence. 

“General Hux,” one of his subordinates breaks his revere and for a moment, a twisted snarl on his face replaces a placid, authoritarian haughtiness that implies that his pettiness is dangerous. “There is a bounty hunter-” 

Filthy creatures, the lot of them - “Get to the point.” 

“They have Poe Dameron in his possession.” 

Poe Dameron is his antithesis. Where the former smuggler is suave, Hux lacks the empathy required for a living creature; where Hux has loyalty, Dameron has an empty bank account. Yet, as he stands in front of the unlikely pair of bounty hunters. Hux is already turning his heel and walking out of the bridge to see if this is truly something worth his time. 

Dameron’s appearance is evidence enough that the New Republic is aiming to strike. Leia Organa is not a stupid woman, and she only dispatches her husband when there is need for chaos. The alignment of these course of events further confirms Kylo Ren’s dour moods, and upsetting displays of petulence. 

The sour taste of defeat taints the glee of seeing Poe Dameron bruised and his lip split. 

“There was no outstanding warrant for him.” Hux says, surveying the scene in front of him. The bounty hunter shrugs in their grey and black armor, with a single gun holstered at their side, they say:    
  
“We keep our ear to the ground.” 

They aren’t showing their face, which isn’t abnormal enough for the times, but at the same time it’s enough to get his suspicions on alert. 

“Would you look at that? He’s cheap even in his own Star Destroyer.” Dameron says meekly through the fresh wound, “He’s not going to pay you.” 

“We will pay you.” Hux says, unaware that he might have been guilted into paying a bounty hunter but their bounty, “But we will scan your ship.” 

“Do whatever you want,” They say, throwing Dameron into him. “Just pay me my money.” 

As they carry him away, a little droid wheels itself out of their ship and gives a worried whistle. They cast a look over their shoulder and give it a reassuring nod. This plan has to work, for Poe’s sake. 

\--- 

Phasma stands behind Kylo Ren as they make their way up in the elevator to greet Hux. Towering over the second-in-command, her rifle is always at the ready to protect him no matter what the instance. 

“You’re uneasy.” Kylo says, looking at her and almost through her own helmet. There is tension in the air, and Phasma has to deal with the possibility of him going into a rage over her opinion. Though, through the years of working together, she does consider herself to be one of the few individuals that he does not lose his temper at, Perhaps it is her general apathy that she excels in or the objective reasoning that makes her seem cold, but efficient - an apex predator. 

“Should I bother to lie, sir?” She replies, watching the numbers go down as they make their way to the detention block, where they are to meet with Hux. 

“It would be amusing, though a waste of our time. Speak what’s on your mind.” 

Her rifle doesn’t relax, nor her stance on the subject. If he is going to read her mind on how irritated she is that she lost an entire platoon of her be-

“Hardly your best.” He says, as he clenches his fist, “And it is worth it.” 

“For Luke Skywalker.” She enforces her own personal reading. She may not be a Jedi, or be a member of the Praetorian Guard, but she has been genetically engineered to be the perfect weapon. With that mantle comes some soft skills that have led her to command the new generation of troopers. 

“He was injured.” 

“You did not sense the other Jedi.” She retorts, her shoulders rolling back to provide an objective counterpoint, “Hux will see through it.” 

Kylo growls as the doors opened and he sees Hux’s proud face, and hubris filled stance. Phasma is right, and Hux is ready to pounce. 

“Phasma, nice to see that you survived the massacre of pitchforks.” He says, as she holsters her rifle behind her back. Behind Hux, three of her troopers salute immediately as they see her. At this moment, she is more powerful than Hux and Kylo seems to be the only other person that seems to understand it. She lets the comment slide, she does not report to Generals, and Hux will do well to remember that, 

“If you only were as effective in intelligence gathering as you are in pettiness, Hux.” Kylo says, brushing past the General, making his way to the interrogation bay where Poe Dameron is. 

“A bounty hunter delivered to us one of Leia Organa’s spies.” Hux huffs as he elbows his way between Phasma and Kylo. Kylo glances at the stormtrooper, wondering if she is going to say her biting comment out loud, but she is ever the professional. 

“Who is the Bounty Hunter?” She asks instead, not waiting for an answer and relying on her immediate knowledge that Hux is, while a political genius, apt to missing the more important things. 

“Their credentials are legitimate-” Hux bites back in an angry whisper, “We are searching their ship as we speak.” 

“I trust you can handle this.” She says as she starts to make her way to the docking bay, it is to both of them, but it seems to be taken as she says it to no one. “ FN-2187 and JB-007, with me.” 

\-- 

She knows, he thinks. She knows of his failure. He says nothing as he walks behind Phasma as they make their way to the docking bay. If there is a conflict, his cowardice will show and she will execute him. Guard duty with Hux is easier, the entire ship has their eyes on him and if not Hux, then another General will come to replace him. FN-2187 is sweating in his helmet, and his breath starts to labor as Phasma leads the way to find a Bounty Hunter leaning against their ship. 

“What are you still doing here?” She asks, as the hunter puts up their hands in defense. 

“I haven’t been paid.” They wait a beat, “Unless I’m being paid in prime engineered troopers, then I’ll pass.” 

The delay has Phasma irritated enough to send him to check it out with a cock of her head. He swallows hard, nodding in compliance as he makes his way through the ship. He is sure that there is some heavy suspense waiting outside was the bounty hunter, but their arm stops him: 

“You’ve searched my ship.” 

“You’re still here.” Phasma says placidly, though he knows that it’s a threat. 

“I told you, I haven’t been paid.” 

Phasma speaks into her communicator, mentioning something about bringing credits to them. It seems perfect, and the moment is pleasant (as far as pleasant can be in times like these) - it’s a calm before a storm - something within him tells him that he should consider changing sides before it’s too late. 

\-- 

BB-8 loves Poe. BB-8 also loves R2-D2. R2-D2 told BB-8 that this mission is imperative to the safety of his Master Luke, and so BB-8 skulks between hallways avoiding little droids that have no time to ask BB-8 what they're doing and why they are not in regulation paint. The central command center is manned by two organics, that is too many! BB-8 is not a stealth droid, but BB-8 is a smart droid- extending into their mainframe to send for each organic to go to the bridge to be relieved of duty. 

Hiding quietly in the corner, once they have been removed, BB-8 gets to work accessing the main system for this cluster looking for any keywords regarding “anti-matter” or “dark matter cannons” in their system and to - 

Wait! Incoming communication - send … kill squad to docking bay to exterminate bounty hunter. BB-8 wobbles in a panic, beeping quietly, yet anxiously as it tries to create a distraction. Mara Jade is in danger! 


End file.
